


And I'd stand in front of an army

by queenofmne



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bellarke, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Season 5 Finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 14:11:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15536004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofmne/pseuds/queenofmne
Summary: He promised himself he would never again leave another person he loves behind. And she swore she'd never again leave him to die.





	And I'd stand in front of an army

**Author's Note:**

> How I imagine the finale will go... Really hope Clarke is the one who saves Bellamy and makes him go into the bunker. My Bellarke heart still ships, but we'll see...

**"I AM NOT LEAVING MY FRIENDS."**

 

His voice is so determined and brave. And the worst thing about it is that Clarke knows he meant what he said. This selfless man, who had never learnt to choose himself, was once again right before her, ready to sacrifice everything. She understands, she'd do the same. Except, this time, she isn't sure her heart could handle losing him again. 

"Bellamy, please go inside. _I beg you._ " She tries again. Tears are freely streaming down her cheeks and her voice trembles desperately. That made people scared.

It's not every day you see the great Wanheda, Clarke Griffin, the woman who survived 6 years alone in a wasteland ~~and so much more~~ , be so openly vulnerable. Although Madi had seen her mother cry before, break before, this kind of emotion in her voice took her by surprise. The little girl was scared of losing them both. 

"Clarke, they are my family." The sentence comes out like he's already accepted defeat, the imminent death and everything that comes with. Everyone but Raven was out there, waiting to die and he wouldn't be him if he'd let them face that alone.

Clarke clenches her jaw, he'd said that to her many times before, but this time it hurts much more. She knows the pain of having to leave your family behind - been there, done that. And if it was anyone else, anyone else in the world, she would've said okay and let them go. But this was Bellamy.

"But _**you** _ are **my** family Bellamy." She's still standing at the ship's door. She might be yelling a little now, and people might be listening and reacting to her words in all kinds of ways... but she doesn't care, she had to tell him anyway.

"You have Madi, Clarke. You don't need me..." He's trying to convince himself, even though he knows it isn't true. Despite everything that they have been through, the one thing he was always sure of is that they would always need each other. At least he hoped so. 

This statement makes Clarke mad. No, it makes her furious. Because Clarke Griffin had never, ever needed someone. Her independence and strenght could never fade, no matter how hard this life sometimes got. She had never needed someone, except for Bellamy Blake. And if he didn't know that by now, it seems then that her whole existence on this planet was for nothing. 

She started running before her mind could restrain her limbs. Her hands were bawled into fists, nails digging into her skin as she moved in rage towards him. 

**"HOW DARE YOU BELLAMY BLAKE!? HOW DARE YOU!?"**

Now she was pushing him, trying so hard to hurt him somehow, the way his words had hurt her.

**"How. Dare. You. Say. I. Don't. Need. You. When. I. Have. Only. Survived. Because. Of. You."** Each word was accompanied with a hit to the chest. She knew her small hands couldn't do any damage, but she only saw red. Her heart got the best of her and she couldn't stop until she had all these emotions out. She had been keeping them in for years and that was the last straw. 

Her words were soon turned into incoherent screams, and then just sobs. She couldn't even stand on her feet anymore, but Bellamy was thankfully there to hold her. 

"Shhhh..." he kept mumbling into her hair, holding her so close, just like he did six years ago, the last time they had said goodbye. It made another lump in her throat. 

"I called you Bellamy, I called every single day. On the radio. I knew deep down you couldn't hear me, but I still kept trying every day. Because you taught me to have hope, Bellamy. And if you were alive, I knew all of that suffering, running from death every single day, it would be worth it. And I knew you'd come back for me. For us. I told Madi you were going to save us and you did Bell, you did. Because we made ourselves believe you were out there, coming back to us, that made us both try to live another day. Day by day, waiting to see you. And that's how we survived. Not the valley, not the water, not the food, not the plants. We survived because of you. So don't you dare leave us now. _I just got you back Bellamy, I can't lose you again._ " 

She tried explaining, lettin it all out, she wanted him to understand what she felt, without her having to say those three words out loud. Clarke knew Spacekru was his family now, that he and Echo were a family. But once upon a time, it was only him and her, doing their best to save the always-ending world. Begging him to stay... of all of the terrible things she had ever done in her life, that must've been the most selfish one. She tried to make a man leave people he loved behind for her - a woman who he hadn't seen for six years, a woman who wasn't there for him when it was the hardest, the woman who betrayed him more times than she could count just that week. 

"I won't be able to live with myself if I just left them to die. Clarke... _I left you to die..._ And it was the worst decision I have ever made in my life. And whenever I close my eyes it still haunts me to this day. I'm not sure I can do it again... _No matter how much I love you_." His honesty stabbed her heart like sharp knives. And then, when she heard it slip out of his mouth so carelessly... Every bone, every muscle, especially her heart... just shattered. 

Clarke slowly took his head between her hands, pulled it down, and gently placed a soft kiss to his forehead. She couldn't say it, because she had the feeling like if she did... He'd die. So she let her actions speak instead of words.

Taking his hand, Clarke laced their fingers, feeling like she belonged right there. "Then we're both staying. _**Together**_."

* * *

 

Her sight was blurry and the sounds were just starting to get back to her. Clarke was apparently on the ship's floor, right next to Bellamy who was also waking up. They looked at each other in confusion, both of them wondering if this was death? But a familiar voice told them otherwise...

"Good morning sweethearts." It was Raven, standing above them with two glasses of water. 

They still couldn't fully comprehend what was going on. The last time they were awake, they were right outside the ship, holding hands and waiting for the end. But now it seemed like they were alive...

Octavia showed up behind Raven, squeezing her friend's shoulder, while softly looking at the two people on the floor. She was actually smiling.

"Did you two idiots really think we would leave you to die?"


End file.
